Royal Family
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Hinata, and they vow to get married...but will he fight for her love or give up?


The Royal Family Oneshot

Sasuke is the Prince of our land. He was engaged from the moment of his birth to Sakura the daughter of a politician. Hinata happened to another politician's daughter. They were the three children that had the highest status in their country. Many envied their power and riches.

While Sasuke and Sakura made their life social and an open book to everyone Hinata kept it a secret. She even bought a small home for herself. She would come home to an empty house.

oOo

They all attended the same school. Hinata hanged with her best friend Kiba and Ino. Hinata has never been the type to speak up or be open to anyone. Both Ino and Kiba understood she was hiding something about her life.

"So I'm having a party this Thursday." Ino announced to her friends. Hinata barely lifted her eyes and Kiba drawing in his sketch book. "Don't all crazy at once!" She said sarcastically. Kiba signed closing his book, Hinata looked at him with amazement.

"Every time you have a party you invite those annoying preps." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Well are they coming this time?"

"For you knowledge this time I didn't invite all the preps." She sat down. "Only Sakura and Sasuke."

"Only Sakura and Sasuke, it's not like they are the most popular kids to walk this school." Kiba said angrily.

"Come on this was supposed to be a…" Ino blinked twice and pulled Kiba to the side.

"This is supposed to be a couple's party. You can come with Hinata, this could be your chance!" Kibas eyes open wide. "You'll get to spend time with her and maybe you can confess!"

"Alright only because I want to hook up with Hinata." Kiba goes back to his seat. "Sounds interesting Hinata we should go." Hinata gasped.

"What happened? Did she brainwash you or something?" Hinata touched his forehead.

"Well I just think we should do this for her. We haven't been to any of her parties and she'll kill me if I don't go." Kiba puppy eyed her and she gave in.

oOo

They all sat in silence eyeing each other. Hinata couldn't stand being so far from her house. Ino came in with her new strange boyfriend. She came in bursting out loud about some nonsense.

"We are going to go out soon enough." Ino said. "I already made reservations in the Italian restaurant. Let's get ready to go people." Hinata looked at Kiba and shrugged. They all walked down the street. The restaurant wasn't that far from where they were. But when they passed an alley someone pulled Hinata to the side. Everyone was so caught up in their conversation they never noticed her absence.

She breathed hard as the men dragged her down deeper into the dark streets. She didn't know what was going on. Soon they stopped moving.

"What do you guys want with me?" She asked. One man took out a knife and pointed it to her face.

"If you scream we will kill you." The man said touching her skin with the knife. "We only want your money." She looked confused. "Don't act funny, we know you're the Hyuga heiress."

"I don't like this situation. You guys are making it very difficult for me not to kill you." Someone came out from the dark. A red headed tall person stood there unmoving. "Give me the girl."

The men laughed. Taunting him and saying how heroic he was but he stood chance against them. But soon they were all on the floor begging for mercy. When Hinata was free he took her hand and lifted her in to his arms. He ran out into the open city before letting stand by herself.

"I caution you Hinata-sama, today I was lucky around when you were taken." It was her loyal servant Gaara from the Main House. He had one arm around her waist but she didn't mind it.

"Gaara!" She blushed and looked down. Hinata could hear foot steps so she looked. Sasuke pulled her away from Gaaras grasp and wrapped around her shoulders. "He saved me Sasuke."

"Don't fall for him." Sasuke let her go and walked to the group that finally caught up. Ino twirled Hinata to face her.

"Where have you been? I was so scare, but not like Sasuke. I never saw him like this, he was frantic absolutely crazy. Almost like…" Ino got lost in thought.

"I've know him all my life Ino, that's why he was worried." Hinata tried to play it off.

There was a secret crazy love box going on between her, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara. Hinata fell in love with Sasuke. He fell in love with her too his love however was at first sight. Sakura was his downfall, since they were engaged and she truly loved him back. But the only person who had fallen in love with Sakura was Gaara.

It was a complicated situation. But if Sasuke married Hinata his parents wouldn't mind since her family was just as influenced as Sakuras. But Sakura never left his side, making it impossible for Hinata and Sasuke to be alone.

At one time Hinata was going to run away with him but now she had grown wary of such a thought. She couldn't wait until they were all grown to finally get over with it. Hinata didn't care if ended up with Sasuke, as long as he was happy.

The word slipped in school and Hinata was to publically announce she was in fact the Hyuga heiress. The school had quite a shocker. Her bullies tried to kiss up to her and boys tried to hook up. They were a bunch of hypocrites.

Hinata finished high school happily and moved out into Hyuga Empire World. She enjoyed the fast pace business world. She made appearances and dined in fancy dinners with her Casanova cousin Neji. Neji was broken by his new love TenTen, leaving Hinata alone.

"Hinata get married." Her father ordered her. "You need a man to run the business with you, a woman will be crushed." Hinata hated his view on her life but he was right. "I will set up an arrangement to see some of the potential men that can marry you. I have some old friends you who owe me."

Hinata just smiled and brushed her feelings to the side. It wasn't like she was going to marry someone she loved to begin with.

So he set up a party where men wanting to have her hand came talking about their business and success. But to her they were all plain and too boring for her. She slipped away from the crowd and exited to the garden.

"You always hated crowds." Sasuke stood behind her. Hinata jumped holding her heart in place. Sasuke chuckled taking her hand and pulling her to the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you know why I'm here." Sasuke said.

"No I don't! You're engaged." Hinata pointed. He lifted his finger, the ring Sakura gave him was gone. "What happened?"

"The little Princess fell in love with an Arabian Prince and got married to him. I'm Sakura free." He said kneeling down on one leg to the floor. "But I won't live another second with out you."

"You could have broken it with Sakura a long time ago how do I know you truly love me?" Hinata asked. She crossed her arms. "Sasuke I need to find someone soon, so please don't disturb me."

"I know," he stopped her run walking away, "I could've broken it and married you before but I was afraid. My brother isn't just going to hand me the crown if I went against his wishes. When Sakura left it gave me a reason to go to you, and your father would bless us. I know how much you wished to be of his approval. Know we could love with out everyone disappointed."

"I didn't care if I was disappointing someone I just wanted to be with you." Hinata said.

"You don't understand. I didn't want to ruin your life, we had no money no where to go. The last thing I wanted to do was make you regret loving me." Hinata found herself in tears as he held her. He kissed her forehead. "Please marry me. I want to pay for all those years I hurt you."

Hinata didn't respond that night but she did come to visit him the next day. Her eyes were a little dark from the lack of sleep. Sasuke sat across from her at the table.

"Hinata if you won't marry me don't torture me by coming here. You don't know how weak I am when I am around you." Sasuke said confessing his undying want.

"Sasuke I still love you, but what happened will never be erased from my past. That's why I'm getting married to Gaara. He started knows the business better then me." Hinata got up and gave one last glance at Sasuke. "Come get me." She whispered before exiting the room.

Sasuke couldn't move. Hinata was going to marry that guy he warned her about. He had lost the love of his life.

The wedding day came and Hinata looked lavishing. Sasuke's mouth dropped just looking at how beautiful she looked. His heart ached and he nearly took her from the church. But he didn't know that, that was same thing she wanted him to do. She wanted him to prove his love for her. But it was just a dream.

He didn't do anything. It came from them to kiss, and someone shouted in the crowd. Hinata turned and a man behind her had a knife. He quickly stabbed her. Sasuke darted from his seat to her. She started to cough out blood.

"Sasuke, why do you always make me wait, if you will just disappoint me in the end?" Hinata shed tears. "I waited for you to stop me. Why didn't you?" Her skin was starting to feel cold. Sasuke did what he hadn't done in years, he cried.

"Hinata please don't die. I love you please don't leave me." He begged her again and again.

"I never left you Sasuke, you abandoned me." She closed her eyes.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. "Hinata I'm sorry just wake up! Wake up for me please! Hinata I'm so sorry. I didn't fight for your love, I was stupid just don't leave me. Don't leave me alone. Please Hinata…" he sobbed over the small fragile body. Sasuke ripped the dress placing his head on her chest checking for a plus.

His eyes flowed with tears as he had just one glimpse of hope, soon all to be destroyed when she was pronounced dead. Sasuke found himself with out meaning to life anymore so picked up his pistol and placed it to his head.

"I won't make you wait anymore Hinata." He pulled the trigger and fell to his death. When his body was discovered, there was a video playing on the tv…

Hinata and Sasuke ran down the hill close to opening to see the sunset. Sasuke took her hand and she blushed.

"Hinata when we grow up let's get married." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded. "Will you wait for me to grow up Hinata?"

"Forever." She said placing her forehead on his.


End file.
